The Dark side of his heart
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU] "Sus ojos enrojecieron de golpe y sus preciosas pupilas doradas se tornaron de un llamativo color azul eléctrico. Sus garras y colmillos crecieron y se mostraron más amenazantes. [...] —Ellos nos odian... —¡Solo es un maldito mitad bestia! —¡Échenlo de aquí! —Éste no es el poder que yo deseaba... —¡Por favor, detente! —Los únicos monstruos aquí... ¡son ustedes!"


Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes tan maravillosos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado Tortuoso<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Picó su pelota roja mientras que corría por el puente. Sus pequeñas orejas se movían con suavidad, demostrando cuanto disfrutaba de su juego.<em>

_De repente su balón escapó de sus manos y rodó hacia el gentío. Él vaciló por unos minutos. ¿Debía ir a buscarla o no? Finalmente se acercó para tomar su pelota pero un hombre la agarró antes. Éste reía y se burlaba de él. Pero no comprendía por qué lo hacía. _

_Luego el sujeto le arrojó el balón a otro, ése se la pasó a otro hombre y así sucesivamente. Comenzó a retroceder, acongojado e intimidado. Él solo quería divertirse, ¿por qué lo trataban de esa manera?_

— _¡Veamos si la atrapas, híbrido! —exclamó uno de ellos._

_Y las burlas e insultos continuaron, obligándolo a alejarse lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez que cruzó el puente pudo ver su pelota rodar hacia él nuevamente. Esos hombres la habían despreciado, pues, provenía de un medio demonio._

_Él la tomó y corrió hacia su hogar, el castillo. Recorrió el amplio jardín, disfrutando del aroma de las flores. Se detuvo en seco al ver a su madre observarlo con una gran sonrisa nostálgica y los ojos vidriosos._

—_Madre… —murmuró antes de correr a su encuentro—. Madre, ¿qué es un híbrido? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras que se abrazaba a sus piernas._

— _¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó ella—. ¿Quién ha sido?_

—_Unos hombres que me quitaron mi pelota —susurró._

—_Ellos no tienen por qué llamarte así. Ignóralos —dijo hincándose a su altura—. ¿Sí?_

—_Sí, madre —asintió el niño._

_Izayoi sonrió y abrazó a su hijo, Permitiéndose llorar en silencio. Su hijo no se merecía semejante discriminación. Apenas tenía cinco años. Él era bueno, no tenía la culpa de nada. _

_Su pequeño Inuyasha era un buen niño…_

* * *

><p><em>Saltó entre los árboles y corrió con agilidad por los bosques. Sintiéndose orgulloso de sus habilidades.<em>

_Sus ojos dorados observaron como el sol caía y daba paso a la oscura noche. Oh no, debía apresurarse. Su madre le había dicho que volviera antes del atardecer._

_Pero… ¿dónde diantres estaba? Continuó corriendo, sintiendo sus sentidos alborotados. Había una amenaza muy cerca, un demonio._

_De golpe un gran y horrible demonio apareció delante de él. Impidiéndole el paso. Retrocedió, pero se vio obligado a detenerse al ver que otro demonio se acercaba por detrás. ¡Querían comerlo!_

_Optó por la mejor opción que se le presentó. Correr. Tropezó con cuanta piedra se le cruzó en el camino pero se volvió a levantar para seguir huyendo._

_Se lamentó por ser débil. Pero, compréndanlo, era solo un crío de siete años, no tenía la capacidad ni la fuerza para acabar con aquellos seres repugnantes._

_Finalmente, luego de unos largos minutos de correr pudo divisar la aldea. Sin pensarlo mucho se adentró en ésta, recibiendo miradas de odio y asco. Pero él no le dio importancia, solo siguió corriendo._

_Se detuvo frente al puente del río, el cual estaba justo en la entrada del jardín del castillo. Iba a cruzar pero un par de niños le impidieron el paso._

—_Hola híbrido —dijo el que aparentaba ser el mayor de los cinco—. ¿Sabes? Ese aspecto roñoso que tienes ahora pega mucho mejor con tu personalidad —se burló._

—_Pobre de tu madre, debe sufrir mucho teniendo un estropajo como hijo —rió otro._

— _¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez y dejas de castigarnos a todos con tu asquerosa presencia? —preguntó con repugnancia otro que integraba el grupo._

_No pudo alcanzar a decir nada cuando todos ya estaban sobre él, dándole una gran paliza. Sin compasión, sin importarle sus gritos y ruegos. No se apiadaron de él._

— _¡Eso le enseñará! —exclamaron a coro antes de marchase, dejándolo allí, semiinconsciente._

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Madre? —le llamó un niño de diez años.<em>

— _¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la princesa con tranquilidad, mientras comía con lentitud._

— _¿Por qué no le caigo bien a los aldeanos? —preguntó._

—_Ellos no pueden notar la luz que hay en ti, Inuyasha, tú, eres especial —Sonrió, tratando de darle un poco de aliento._

_El albino asintió y continuó consumiendo su comida. Algún día les agradaría, de eso estaba muy seguro._

* * *

><p><em>Miró a su hijo. Era muy apuesto. Inuyasha, ya con dieciséis años, se había vuelto un chico muy alto y musculoso. Su rostro era una perfecta obra de arte y sus ojos el tesoro más llamativo que él poseía. Lamentablemente eso no era apreciado por nadie excepto por ella.<em>

_Vestía elegante. Parecía todo un general demonio Estaba creciendo muy rápido. — ¿Estás listo? —preguntó con un tinte ansioso en su voz._

—_Sí, madre —dijo él._

_Estaba nerviosa, pues, ese día anunciarían a Inuyasha como príncipe y sucesor de su trono. Aunque no había sido reconocido por el pueblo anteriormente, se aseguraría, que ahora sí lo fuera._

_De repente se comenzaron a escuchar gritos. Eso alertó a Inuyasha, el cual permanecía en la amplia habitación de su madre, junto a ella._

—_Algo malo está ocurriendo —dijo él._

_Izayoi se estremeció, sus hombros se tensaron y sus ojos se cerraron. —Iré a ver qué es —dijo ella._

—_Espera, madre… —intentó replicar pero ella ya se había marchado de la habitación._

_Olisqueó el aire y abrió los ojos como platos al percibir el olor a humo. Corrió fuera de su habitación, dispuesto a buscar a su madre. _

— _¡Madre! —exclamó avanzando entre las llamas._

— _¡Inuyasha! —Oyó él—. Estoy aquí, ven —Se acercó y pudo ver a su madre debajo de los escombros._

_La ayudó a salir, tomó su mano y la arrastró por los pasillos, tratando de buscar una salida. Oía como ella tosía y tosía. Eso le angustiaba demasiado._

—_Aguanta un poco más madre —Se detuvo en seco al percibir el olor a sangre. Se volteó lentamente y pudo ver a su madre arrodillada en el suelo, presionando una herida en su abdomen con su mano libre—. ¿Pero qué…?_

—_Han sido los aldeanos —dijo ella—. Huye, huye hijo. Vete de esta aldea y trata de ser feliz —murmuró—. Por… favor —cayó al suelo boca abajo, levantando la cabeza para observarlo con ojos vidriosos—. No odies a la gente que hizo esto, por favor… no lo hagas… H-hijo —La mano que sostenía se deslizó entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo con pesadez, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se recostó en el suelo. Ella había muerto._

—_No… madre… —murmuró, tratando de detener las lágrimas mientras la tomaba en brazos, abrazando su cuerpo._

_Depositó un beso en su frente y la depositó en el suelo. Se alejó de ella, castigándose por no poder protegerla._

_En ese momento odio a los aldeanos como nunca había hecho. Salió y, pasando por alto los gritos y las suplicas de todos, asesinó a quien se le cruzó por delante. Manchando sus garras con sangre de hombres, mujeres y niños. Sin apiadarse de nadie…_

_Cuando la matanza terminó se internó en la profundidad del bosque. Se detuvo frente al río y observó su reflejo. _

_Sus ojos rojos y sus pupilas de color azul eléctrico y las habituales marcas moradas en sus pómulos. Sus garras y sus dientes más largos y peligrosos. Era un autentico demonio._

_Luego su atención se centró en sus ropas. Una haori y un hakama rojo, de tela de ratas de fuego, resistente a todo, que su madre le había regalado. Un largo obi color rojo con los extremos amarillos, como si fuesen llamas, una armadura y una gran estola. Por último sus cabellos estaban sujetos en una coleta alta. _

_Parecía un demonio poderoso y eso le gustaba mucho. Nadie se acercaría a él por temor. Muchísimo mejor. Prefería vivir sin esos estúpidos humanos… nunca les perdonaría lo que le habían hecho…_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>Un prólogo cortito para una larga historia.<p>

Sí la lo sé. Demasiadas historias juntas, pero… ¡es que este fin de semana la musa me atacó! Y chicos no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Pueden ver al Inuyasha que les describo en la foto que la historia tiene.

En fin, la pregunta del millón, ¿me merezco review?

Besitos.

Nina.


End file.
